The invention relates to a method for the manufacture of liquid-impermeable, flexible, elastical bands having a smooth inner surface and consisting of plastic fabrics. These press bands should also include spiral bands and bands of threads or yarns and are particularly suited for press bands and press belts for wet presses of paper making machines provided with an extended press nip. In order to manufacture these press bands or press coats a free flowing mixture of a prepolymer, especially polyurethane, is poured onto an endless web band and thereby joint thereto, which endless web band or fabric band is guided over a roll equipment provided with at least two distantly arranged rolls turning back the web band, the surface of said band is simultaneously coated on its outer surface by at least one nozzle with said free flowing prepolymer mixture. According to the German published application (DE-OS No. 3,801,850) a reinforcing fabric band is guided over a roll equipment turning that band back and consisting of two distantly and parallel arranged rolls so that the band is coated on its outer surface or its inner surface with a flowable prepolymer mixture. During said coating process the flowable mass runs to the surface of the roll which may be provided with a separating agent, especially silicone oil in order to support separation of the coated inner surface of the reinforcing fabric band from the surface of the roll. Such a procedure, however, is because of the necessary coating of the roll in order to avoid adherence of the cured polymer on the surface of the rolls cost intensive and results in many cases besides of the above-mentioned measure therein that the inner surface, i.e. the flat surface of the reinforcing band opposite to the surface of the rolls and contacting them, which is coated in such a way, is not provided with a homogenious coating.